Demasiado Tiempo
by Andrea10973
Summary: Una promesa era una promesa, y nada ni nadie podrían evitar que la cumpliera. Mucho menos si era considerada un juramento inquebrantable. Ahora ¿Quien es el verdadero perdedor?


*Advertencia: Descargo de responsabilidad. No poseo ningún personaje de Marvel, ni de Disney, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, sólo serán usados en esta historia para fines de entretenimiento.

Esta historia participa en Desafío semanal #2 del "Torneo para obtener el Mjolnir: ¡Demuestra que eres digno!"

* * *

La ceremonia de coronación había terminado junto con lo que habría sido ese día, de acuerdo con los pocos relojes asgardianos a bordo.

Como siempre, hubo una larga y tediosa celebración, a la que el Príncipe no tenía intención de asistir. Se dirigió inmediatamente a sus aposentos, si es que a aquél espacio se le podía llamar así.

Estaba dispuesto a dormir, pero francamente no lo conseguía. Apenas comenzaba a comprender la magnitud de lo que acababa de acontecer. No lo iba a aplazar aún más.

Todo había sido tan repentino, pero también tan evidente. ¡Y había sido tan estúpido para ignorar las sutilezas que así lo indicaban! ¡Pues bien! ¡El maldito plan ya se había desmoronado! Así que ¿para qué intentar arreglarlo?

Sabía perfectamente que ella despertaría en cualquier momento. Que despertaría de un largo sueño y no desde la muerte misma, intentaba convencerse. Jamás terminaría de aceptar lo que había pasado aquél día.

Estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, pero sentía que al final, jamás podría terminar de merecerla. Ella, tan pura e inocente. Él, tan mentiroso y corrompido. ¿Cómo es que siquiera lo amaba? Porque si de algo podía estar seguro, era de que lo hacía. Y si no, se encargaría de que lo hiciera. No había nadie digno mas que él, indiscutiblemente.

Nadie lo molestaría por lo que restaba de la noche. De lo que habría sido, pues, ocurrente pensamiento, siempre lo era en el basto espacio.

Enorme fue su consternación, al escuchar que alguien tocaba su puerta. Había logrado conciliar el sueño, pese a su mente inundada por los diversos escenarios que podrían darse, cada uno peor al anterior. Extraño, pensó. Nadie tocaría de esa manera. Nadie, excepto...

La realización de lo que aquello significaba le hizo reaccionar, y en un par de zancadas ya estaba frente al destino mismo.

-Príncipe Loki-, le abordó una voz que creyó que jamás volvería a escuchar. Tan equivocado había estado. Quería abalanzarse sobre ella, envolverla entre sus brazos. Pero tuvo que contenerse. Debía tener demasiadas preguntas.

-Lady Darcy-, respondió, sin esconder el absoluto desenfreno que todo le provocaba. Era la misma de siempre, y al mismo tiempo tan distinta.

-¿Me permite pasar?-, preguntó con una formalidad y frialdad que lograron lastimarlo. Ella jamás lo trataría así. Estaba en su derecho estar enojada con él, intentó recordarse, pero eso no aminoró la sensación de que ya la había perdido en todas las maneras posibles.

-Por supuesto -, aceptó sin reservas, desolado. Entró apenas hubo terminado de decirlo y lo pasó de largo. La incertidumbre lo estaba matando, e inmediatamente cerró la puerta, sin atreverse a verla. No todavía. -Puedo explicarlo-, giró después de lo que pareció una eternidad, demostrando que aceptaba toda responsabilidad, y evitando hacer contacto visual. -Te juro que yo no... -, fue silenciado repentinamente por unos labios que jamás esperó volver a probar. Y simplemente se dejó llevar, abrumado por la sensación embriagante. Había pasado tanto tiempo.

-No digas nada. No es necesario-, toda posible réplica murió ante lo dicho. Siguieron en lo que estaban, como si el último medio año nunca hubiera ocurrido. Se enfrascaron uno en el otro, olvidando todo.

No cruzaron palabra alguna. Ambos sabían perfectamente hacia dónde se dirigían. Lo que deseaban. La ropa fastidiaba. Tanto tiempo...

-¡Hermano! ¡Necesitamos que...-, el ahora rey no pudo concluir al ver lo que estaba interrumpiendo. Aunque los dos amantes no habían llegado demasiado lejos, entendía enteramente lo que habían estado haciendo.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no irrumpas deliberadamente en mi habitación?-, inquirió el aludido con sobrada irritación. Habría esperado algún comentario sarcástico, pero nunca que reaccionara tan violentamente.

-¡Es sólo una niña! ¡¿Cómo puedes?!-, reprendió el mayor. Con incontenible furia apresó a quien fuera su hermano contra la pared, reteniéndolo con una fuerza que para cualquier asgardiano habría sido peligrosa.

-Para que te enteres, no eres el centro del Universo-, rebatió el Príncipe, sin dejar de lado en ningún momento el porte tan característico de él. Siempre elegante.

-¿De qué estás...- el rubio dejó de hablar en cuanto percibió que estaba siendo mortalmente amenazado. Una daga en su espalda, a la altura de su corazón.

-Déjelo ir ahora-, si no supiera que su hermano estaba todavía bajo su control, y que evidentemente ella no era producto de su magia, habría pensado lo contrario al escucharla hablar. Confiada y burlona. Venenosa.

-Realmente eres una niña. Me amenazas, cuando debes lealtad incondicional a tu rey-, intentó defenderse, tratando de aparentar estar al mando. Fracasó rotundamente, y sólo logró divertirla más.

-No te considero mi rey, igual que nunca consideré a tu padre como tal. Únicamente le debo lealtad al Príncipe. Ahora, déjelo ir, "majestad"-, aclaró, insolente. No podía intentar ningún movimiento sin arriesgarse a terminar malherido. Sólo podía acatar sus órdenes. ¡Una plebeya dándole órdenes al rey!

-No era necesario, Lady Sigyn-, hizo saber el menor al ser liberado, indicándole tácitamente que esa sería su nueva falsa identidad. Ella le sonrió en respuesta. Desde que despertó al otro lado de la nave, supo que tenía un hechizo protector, que impediría que alguien la pudiera ver como realmente era. Exceptuando por obviedad a quien lo había colocado.

-Yo sé que no, pero tampoco lo era conmigo-, se dirigió a quien había pretendido salvarla, dejando en claro que sabía lo que hacía, y que no era una damisela en apuros.

-Lamento lo que pasó. Que tengan bonita noche-, se despidió el dios del trueno, entendiendo que estorbaba, dejándolos solos. Ahora tenía demasiadas preguntas que debía contestar. Cuanto antes iniciara mejor.

Ambos sabían perfectamente que estaban en serios y graves problemas. Pero los resolverían, juntos. Como siempre.

Y sin más preámbulos, retomaron la situación justo donde la habían dejado. Demasiado tiempo...

Ya al "día siguiente" inventarían cualquier historia tonta, ridícula y convincente para explicar quién era ella y cuál era su relación con él. Tan entrometidos que eran todos. Jamás pudieron coincidir más con lo que los midgardianos solían decir sobre la curiosidad.

Les harían desear nunca haber preguntado.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Ha sido nuevamente un gran reto y un placer escribir para el desafío.

1000 palabras exactamente. Había quedado de 998, y luego pensé: ¿por qué no hacerla de una vez de 1000? Así que aquí está.

Me encantaría saber qué les ha parecido. Cualquier comentario será bienvenido.

Por ahora es todo, hasta luego!


End file.
